Orange Lounge Radio Episode List
This is a list of episodes for the Orange Lounge Radio Sunday Show. All dates are formatted as North American dates. Month / Day / Year (This list is not complete) =List of episodes= The Early Years Episodes usually didn't follow a specific 'structure'; the hosts/guests just talked about whatever was going on, while occasionally talking about Konami's music games in the arcade as well as the home versions (Dance Dance Revolution, beatmania/IIDX, ParaParaParadise, Guitar Freaks/drummania, etc.)'' Sometimes things would get particularly random at times, too.'' Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 (Note that not as many episodes have been found for this season, so not as much info on this section. Sorry!) The To-Go Era ''To Go Episodes marked the first foray of '''Orange Lounge Radio into the world of Podcasting. The To Go episodes used a seperate numbering scheme from the main Sunday show, before resuming the traditional episode numbering later on in the Podcast era. '' Podcast Era After over a year of doing news in Podcast form (and with the BEMANI scene's untimely demise as Konami hadn't given us a new DDR till 2006... and even then people were starting to get bored of the arrow-smashing), we needed something else to fill the three hours worth of show on Sunday), '''Orange Lounge Radio' went full-on into videogame Podcasting as of January 15th, 2006. '' The Podcasts were (usually) released in two parts each week, up until Episode 288, when both parts were merged with a 'free break' (not to be confused with a commerical break) to form a single download for the week's news. Each episode featured the week's stories as reported by the hosts, with occasional commentary by the chatroom. Additionally, people could interact with the show via Skype, via twitter, as well as the Mailbag. *Episode #170 Date: 1/15/2006 (Stories include Tetris on DS and PSP, and DDR SuperNOVA) *Episode #171 Date: 1/22/2006 (Stories include Hideo Kojima's new podcast, and HotD2 movie news) *Episode #172 Date: 1/29/2006 (Stories include FFXI on the 360, and WoW against GLBT clans) *Episode #173 Date: 2/5/2006 (Stories included first info on Sony's PS3 and Nintendo's next console, then titled "Revolution") *Episode #174 Date: 2/12/2006 (Stories include *finally* unlocking 'Memories' in DDR Extreme on PS2) *Episode #174.5 Date: 2/19/2006 (Comprised of two 'mini' episodes hosted by LOKI Stories include Capcom Gamer's Day 2006, Activision's "Revolution" launch lineup, and Guitar Hero on the 360) *Episode #175 Date: 2/26/2006 (Stories include coverage of AOU2006 in Japan) *Episode #176 Date: 3/13/2006 (Stories include Midway Gamer's Day and Guitar Hero II) *Episode #177 Date: 3/20/2006 (Stories include more PS3 info from Sony) *Episode #178 Date: 3/26/2006 (Stories include GDC 2006, and Nintendo Revolution name speculation) *Episode #179 Date: 4/2/2006 (Stories include AFD roundup and Silent Hill movie/game news) *Episode #180 Date: 4/9/2006 (Stories include "The Joy of Painting feat. Bob Ross" announced for Wii) *Episode #181 Date: 4/16/2006 (Stories include Kingdom Hearts 2 selling 2.5M copies) *Episode #182 Date: 4/23/2006 (Stories include Guitar Hero II and Command and Conquer 3) *Episode #182.5 Date: 4/30/2006 (Stories include HALO 3 @ E3 and "EA Spouse" revealed............. And the Nintendo "Wii") *Episode #183 Date: 5/7/2006 (Stories include Wii getting Spiderman 3, Blitz and Metal Slug, and PS3 controller unveiled at E3) *Episode #184 Date: 5/21/2006 (Stories include Mother 3 coming to UK but not US, and SSBB Character suggestions) *Episode #185 Date: 6/4/2006 (Stories include Half-Life 2: Episode 1 news and black DS lite for Europe) *Episode #186 Date: 6/11/2006 (Stories include numerous 360 updates and MGS4 news) *Episode #187 Date: 6/18/2006 (Stories include GTA4 the MMO, and new Guitar Hero controller news) *Episode #188 Date: 6/26/2006 (Stories include Soul Calibur 4 news and Need For Speed: Carbon) *Episode #189 Date: 6/29/2006 (Stories include FFXII LE at Gamestop, and listener voicemails) *Episode #190 Date: 7/8/2006 (Stories include new games from Q! Entertainment and DarkSakura leaving a message during an arcade expo) *Episode #191 Date: 7/16/2006 (Stories include Target pulling PSP UMDs, and will the Wii have a pack-in game?) *Episode #192 Date: 7/23/2006 (Stories include DDR: Strawberry Shortcake and Animal Crossing: The Movie) *Episode #193 Date: 7/30/2006 (Stories include Silver Lining, a King's Quest fan project, and Sopranos/Scarface 360 versions canned) *Episode #194 Date: 8/6/2006 (Stories include SotN coming to XBLA and MTV honors game music... sorta) *Episode #195 Date: 8/13/2006 (Stories include 27 Wii launch titles and Mario Strikers) *Episode #196 Date: 8/20/2006 (Stories include DDR Power previews for Ultramix 4 and Universe forthcoming and Reggie not on board with Wii60) *Episode #197 Date: 8/27/2006 (Stories include Konami BBQ wrapup and Fatal Fury Special coming to XBLA) *Episode #198 Date: 9/3/2006 (Stories include XBOX Backward Compatibility update and Guitar Hero II songlist) *Episode #199 Date: 9/10/2006 (Stories include PS3 Delays/shortages, and four songs previewed for DDR Universe/Ultramix 4) *Episode #200 Date: 9/17/2006 (Stories include Wii release date and price, DDR Power Previews, and bonus 'Part C' dedicated to taking Skype calls from listeners) *Episode #201 Date: 9/24/2006 (Stories include MTV Purchasing Harmonix, and more DDR Power Previews) *Episode #202 Date: 10/1/2006 (Stories include C64 games on VC, and week 4 of DDR Power Previews) *Episode #203 Date: 10/8/2006 (Stories include SNEAK KING coming to consoles and week 5 of DDR Power Previews) *Episode #204 Date: 10/15/2006 (Stories include Nintendo world announced for Japan, and week 6 of DDR Power Previews) *Episode #205 Date: 10/22/2006 (Stories include Blue Dragon anime, Mario Kart Arcade GP2, and week 7 of DDR Power Previews) *Episode #206 Date: 10/29/2006 (Stories include Walmart leaks Guitar Hero II, and the last of the DDR Power Previews) *Episode #207 Date: 11/5/2006 (Stories include A new Akira Yamaoka DS game, and DDR on DVD?) *Episode #208 Date: 11/12/2006 (Stories include TV watching in Second Life, and Child's Play 2006) *Episode #209 Date: 11/19/2006 (Stories include Wii line coverage, and black friday mega-deals) *Episode #210 Date: 12/4/2006 (Stories include Halo 3 beta info, and Double Dragon coming to XBLA) *Episode #211 Date: 12/10/2006 (Stories include Hello Kitty DS lite decals, and new Wii straps being made) *Episode #212 Date: 12/17/2006 (Stories include SF2 on Virtual Console, and Pac-Man collection for Atari 7800) *Episode #213 Date: 12/24/2006 (Stories include Heavenly Star coming to Lumines Live, and MGS4 a PS3 exclusive) *Episode #214 Date: 12/31/2006 (Special 'New Year's Eve' edition of OLR, featuring commentary about the year's stories by the likes of Bobby Blackwolf, Brad from Podculture, and many more!) *Episode #215 Date: 1/7/2007 (Stories include Nights 2 on Nintendo Wii, and Silent Hill 2 movie confirmed) *Episode #216 Date: 1/22/2007 (Stories include "Hold your Wii for a Wii lands a local radio station in hot water, and is the Wii a 'gateway to porn?) *Episode #217 Date: 1/28/2007 (Stories include Mario Kart 64 and Zelda: OOT coming to Wii Virtual Console) *Episode #218 Date: 2/4/2007 (Stories include coverage of Konami Gamer's Day, with DDR: HOTTEST PARTY on the Wii, and a new Castlevania on PSP) *Episode #219 Date: 2/11/2007 (Stories include beatmania IIDX coming to US arcades, and Skype PSP) *Episode #220 Date: 2/18/2007 (Stories include DDR SuperNOVA 2 and more at AOU 2007 in Japan, and Q*Bert coming to PSN) *Episode #221 Date: 2/25/2007 (Stories include Neo*Geo games coming to the Wii, and BEAT THE HOST: Classic videogames) *Episode #222 Date: 3/4/2007 (Stories include Yuzo Koshiro djing a Play concert, and the HALO theme in Guitar Hero 360) *Episode #223 Date: 3/11/2007 (Stories include Every Extend Extra Extreme on XBLA and Listless: What arcade game would you like to see on XBLA?) *Episode #224 Date: 3/18/2007 (Stories include Sailor Moon coming to Nintendo Wii, and Pink PS2 heading to Australia) *Episode #225 Date: 3/25/2007 (Stories include Folding @Home on PS3, and DMC4 on XBOX 360) *Episode #226 Date: 4/1/2007 (Featuring the parody segment 'Giggling Lesbian Gaming Show' with skie, DS, LOKI and special guests Cris & Megzie portraying over-the-top, cliches of lesbians, however they did cover Wii shortages and new maps for HALO 2) *Episode #227 Date: 4/8/2007 (Stories include defective Guitar Hero controllers on 360 and ROCK BAND announced, and beatmania IIDX heading to Dave & Buster's arcades?) *Episode #228 Date: 4/15/2007 (Stories include Actraiser, Sonic 2, and Shining Force coming to Wii VC, and Ouendan 2 and Parappa sequel info) *Episode #229 Date: 4/22/2007 (Stories include only 32 companies at Mini-E3, and EYE OF JUDGMENT on PS3) *Episode #230 Date: 5/6/2007 (Stories include new DOA, Kingdom Hearts, and Megaman games, and Double Dragon on XBLA) *Episode #231 Date: 5/13/2007 (Stories include Final Fantasy IV on NDS, and Spore delayed till 2008, and stuffonmycat.com) *Episode #232 Date: 5/20/2007 (Stories include Starcraft 2 announced, and don't Wii on your PS2) *Episode #233 Date: 5/27/2007 (Taped live at Fanime, stories include SSB Brawl musicians, and and GTA4:SE, and Ask OLR LIVE!) *Episode #234 Date: 6/3/2007 (Stories include Mario Kart Wii, and MGS 20th anniversary collection) *Episode #235 Date: 6/17/2007 (Stories include GH ROCKS THE 80s tracks and Shadowrun and Halo 2 running on XP) *Episode #236 Date: 6/24/2007 (The 5th Anniversary Special episode, stories include Manhunt 2 getting an AO from the ESRB, and Skype calls from the listeners in all of part b) *Episode #237 Date: 7/1/2007 (Stories include Wipeout HD, a new GTA4 trailer, and "Beat the Host") *Episode #238 Date: 7/8/2007 (Stories include Delays for Gran Turismo 5 and listless: most random things we'd like to see at E3 this year) *Episode #239 Date: 7/15/2007 (Stories include E3 wrapup, HALO 3 360, and DDR SuperNOVA 2 location test wrapup) *Episode #240 Date: 7/22/2007 (Stories include GT5 Prologue in Japan in October, and Bully: Scholarship Edition on Wii and 360) *Episode #241 Date: 8/5/2007 (Stories include Xtofer reporting on Blizzcon 2007 and GTA4 delayed to early 2008) *Episode #242 Date: 8/12/2007 (Stories include HALO 3 XBOX 360 to be $399 (HALO 3 Sold Seperately?) and '' *Episode #243 '''Date:' 8/19/2007 (Stories include Square-Enix online store opening and more Mario Kart Wii details) *Episode #244 Date: 8/26/2007 (Stories include Atari Classics Evolved and Wii passes 360 in worldwide sales) *Episode #245 Date: 9/2/2007 (Stories include Family Guy on XBL Marketplace and Fatal Fury Special on XBL Arcade) *Episode #246 Date: 9/9/2007 (Stories include the 8th Anniversary of the release of the Sega Dreamcast and Kaz Hirai says PS3 is "just a game machine") *Episode #247 Date: 9/16/2007 (Stories include Ninja Gaiden 2 on XBOX 360 and TGCD games coming to Wii VC) *Episode #248 Date: 9/24/2007 (Stories include SSBB Online (with a catch) and Typing of the Dead on GameTap) *Episode #249 Date: 9/30/2007 (Stories include HALO 3 record breaking day one sales and Sex Pistols reunite to record for Guitar Hero) *Episode #250 Date: 10/7/2007 (Not too big of a celebration, but OLR reaches the 250 episodes mark, Stories include Halo DS and 8-Bit: The Movie, in addition to the debut of DarkSakura's Classic Game of the Week) *Episode #251 Date: 10/14/2007 (Stories include SSBB delayed to Feb. 10th and Massage Me: The videogame?) *Episode #252 Date: 10/21/2007 (Stories include SF4 announced, New Bionic Commando and SSF2THDR for XBLA and PSN) *Episode #253 Date: 10/28/2007 (Stories include Crazy Climber coming to the Wii and Forza 2 DLC price cut) *Episode #254 Date: 11/4/2007 (Stories include Manhunt 2 Hacked on the PSP and Luigi in Super Mario Galaxy on Wii) *Episode #255 Date: 11/11/2007 (Stories include HALO 3 new DLC details and Hot Coffee settlement) *Episode #256 Date: 11/18/2007 (Stories include XBOX Originals downloadable on the 360 and Gametap's (then) 1000th game) *Episode #257 Date: 11/25/2007 (Stories include A lawsuit against Guitar Hero: ROCKS THE 80s and Super Mario Galaxy sales numbers) *Episode #258 Date: 12/2/2007 (Stories include "Gerstmanngate" and Guitar Hero on the Commodore 64) *Episode #259 Date: 12/9/2007 (Stories include SF4 details and GameTap removes games) *Episode #260 Date: 12/16/2007 (Stories include Gamestop's Wii Raincheck program and Princess Bride: The game details) *Episode #261 Date: 12/23/2007 (Year End Special, Stories include all the headlines from this year's biggest stories, and commentary from the callers on Skype about them) *Episode #262 Date: 1/6/2008 (Stories include a Kill Bill inspired Guitar Hero controller and a nunchuck for your Cell Phone?) *Episode #263 Date: 1/13/2008 (Stories include new EYE OF JUDGMENT expansions and Star Wars characters in Soul Calibur IV) *Episode #264 Date: 1/20/2008 (Stories include another Smash Bros Brawl delay and Duke Nukem 3D on XBLA) *Episode #265 Date: 1/27/2008 (Stories include Mass Effect controversy and three more for Soul Calibur IV) *Episode #266 Date: 2/3/2008 (Stories include a sequel to the smash success Portal (and to celebrate, a live performance of 'Still Alive' from someone made famous on YouTube) *Episode #267 Date: 2/10/2008 (Stories include Mass Effect DLC and more Mario Kart Wii news) *Episode #268 Date: 2/24/2008 (Stories include Still Alive coming to ROCK BAND and Activision announces DJ Hero) *Episode #269 Date: 3/2/2008 (Stories include MGS4 Dated, bundled with PS3, and 'Sound Load' technology coming to Bangai-O Spirits DS) *Episode #270 Date: 3/9/2008 (Stories include Space Invaders Revenge on the Wii and Midway Classic Games portal) *Episode #271 Date: 3/16/2008 (Stories include Mario Kart Wii gets a date, loses snaking and e-Amuse news in North America) *Episode #272 Date: 3/23/2008 (Stories include Guitar Hero: The Beatles rumors and the Florida Bar spanks JT) *Episode #273 Date: 3/30/2008 (Stories include Achievements leaked for GTA 4 and MGS Online beta info) *Episode #274 Date: 4/6/2008 (Stories include AFD roundup, and SSBB getting a sequel?) *Episode #275 Date: 4/13/2008 (In their first episode after leaving Live 365 for All Games Radio, Stories include Strongbad coming to Wiiware and Lego Indiana Jones in June) *Episode #276 Date: 4/20/2008 (Stories include Mortal Kombat vs. DC Comics and Soul Calibur news) *Episode #277 Date: 4/27/2008 (Stories include Earthworm Jim heading to Virtual Console, and Bionic Commando Rearmed news) *Episode #278 Date: 5/4/2008 (Stories include Earthbound on Wii VC and a GTA4 related Stupid Award) *Episode #279 Date: 5/11/2008 (Stories include Uncharted and Bioshock movies, and GTA4 sells half a billion copies) *Episode #280 Date: 5/20/2008 (Stories include XBL games delisted and MGS4 has long cutscenes) *Episode #281 Date: 6/1/2008 (Stories include Beyond Good & Evil 2 Announced and MGS4 Soundtrack in Japan) *Episode #282 Date: 6/8/2008 (Stories include GTA4 DLC delayed and Commando 3 coming to XBLA) *Episode #283 Date: 6/15/2008 (Stories include Get your face in SF4, and Rose & Camelia 2) *Episode #284 Date: 6/22/2008 (OLR Celebrates six years of broadcasting on internet radio with Stories such as ESRB not leaking game info anymore, Dragon's Lair 25th anniversary goings-on, and both Listless: best BEMANI song ever, and 'Ask OLR' over skype in Part B) *Episode #285 Date: 6/29/2008 (Stories include Diablo III announced and Megaman 9 goes retro, and we interview Tommy Tallarico) *Episode #286 Date: 7/6/2008 (Stories include Chrono Trigger DS and Megaman 9 news) *Episode #287 Date: 7/13/2008 (Stories include KONAMI WILL SUE, and Permanent disbarment for JT?) *Episode #288 Date: 7/20/2008 (This week marks a slight change in the podcast delivery, as it's now one large episode seperated by a small break, in this episode stories include our E3 wrap-up, and Pyramid Head getting his own holiday??) *Episode #289 Date: 7/27/2008 (Stories include More post-E3 coverage, and a new Castlevania coin-op?) *Episode #290 Date: 8/3/2008 (Stories include FFXI inspires a new state law, and XBOX 360 Price cut rumors) *Episode #291 Date: 8/15/2008 (Stories include Braid a pleasant surprise on XBLA, and explicit behavior going on in Age of Conan Online?) *Episode #292 Date: 8/29/2008 (Stories include a controversial art exhibit displayed at Leipzig in Germany, and more XBOX360 price cut rumors and speculation) *Episode #293 Date: 9/7/2008 (Stories include PAX08 Wrapup, and Lumines coming to PSN) *Episode #294 Date: 9/14/2008 (Stories include Wii Wi-Fi DONGLE attachment, and MK vs. DC roster revealed) *Episode #295 Date: 9/21/2008 (Stories include Metal Slug coming in HD, and PGR 5 news) *Episode #296 Date: 9/28/2008 (Stories include JT disbarred, and Dance Hero announced) *Episode #297 Date: 10/5/2008 (Stories include Who is Matt Hazard, and Punch-Out returning to the Wii?!) *Episode #298 Date: 10/12/2008 (Stories include Tekken 6 on XBOX 360, and Nintendo's DSi) *Episode #299 Date: 10/19/2008 (Stories include LBP controversy and Fable 2 strategy guide controversy) *Episode #300 Date: 10/26/2008 (During this 300th episode of OLR, Stories include The return of old-school E3, and is MS trying to censor online trash talk? During the break listeners got to hear their celebratory voicemail messages during the 'free break'.) *Episode #301 Date: 11/9/2008 (Stories include NXE news and Tabula Rasa for $1?) *Episode #302 Date: 11/16/2008 (Stories include recapping the week's news, and an interview with XBL community game Snake 360 creator Aaron Teplitsky) *Episode #303 Date: 11/30/2008 (Stories include GTA4 PC to include SecuROM, and Street Fighter Sackboy outfits) *Episode #304 Date: 12/7/2008 (Stories include Tekken 6 release date, and is ROCKBAND getting a little bit country?) *Episode #305 Date: 12/14/2008 (Stories include Great Giana Sisters coming to NDS and is a Rez sequel on the way?) *Episode #306 Date: 12/21/2008 (Stories include Game industry layoffs, and Pac-Man CE for the NES?!) *Episode #307 Date: 12/28/2008 Stories include KONAMI WILL SUE, Tabula Rasa for FREE, and the 2008 year-in-review) *Episode #308 Date: 1/4/2009 In the first episode in 2009, Stories include Frickin HDDVD laser beams, and does the Wii come with a credit card slot?) *Episode #309 Date: 1/18/2009 (Stories include Final Fantasy Legend II coming to NDS, and Nintendo shatters more records) *Episode #310 Date: 1/25/2009 (Stories include GTA4 DLC, and Street Fighter on Youtube?) *Episode #311 Date: 2/1/2009 (Stories include a new Bubble Bobble on DS, (now with fixed level 30!) and is a new TRON game in the works?) *Episode #312 Date: 2/8/2009 (Stories include Did Gauntlet DS shoot the food, and iPhone gaming news) *Episode #313 Date: 2/15/2009 (Stories include Konami gets a taste of their own medicine, and Sony's Metreon closes its doors) *Episode #314 Date: 2/22/2009 (Stories include GTA4 full frontal, and NDSi launches April 5th.... also pie) *Episode #315 Date: 3/1/2009 (Stories include ExciteBOTS coming to the Wii, and Virtual On coming to XBLA) *Episode #316 Date: 3/8/2009 (Stories include New Beatles and Van Halen games, and Toys R Us getting into the used games market) *Episode #317 Date: 3/15/2009 (Stories include Multiplayer addon coming to Noby Noby Boy, and why Tatsunoko vs. Capcom isn't coming to the US) *Episode #318 Date: 3/29/2009 (Stories include GDC coverage and a controversial sex game on XBLA?) *Episode #319 Date: 4/5/2009 (Stories include Price drop for the PS...2, and more SEGA games coming to XBLA) *Episode #320 Date: 4/19/2009 (Stories include Star Trek beams down onto Home, and Bionic Commando Multiplayer demo coming to XBLA/PSN) *Episode #321 Date: 4/26/2009 (Stories include Scratch: The Ultimate DJ in legal trouble, and LEGO ROCK BAND) *Episode #322 Date: 5/4/2009 (Stories include Motion control coming from MS, and TMNT2: Turtles in Time remake coming to XBLA) *Episode #323 Date: 5/17/2009 (Stories include E3 rumors, and OLR's new summer home) *Episode #324 Date: 5/24/2009 (Stories include Jambo Safari coming to Wii and NDS, and music and game rentals coming to PSP?) *Episode #325 Date: 5/31/2009 (Stories include Pre-E3 news, Matrix Online goes offline, and EGM returns from the dead) *Episode #326 Date: 6/7/2009 (The 2009 E3 wrapup show) *Episode #327 Date: 6/14/2009 (Stories include a mock religious protest at E3, and leaks in the gaming industry) *Episode #328 Date: 6/21/2009 (Stories include is Activision pulling support for Sony, and DJ Hero for $120?) *Episode #329 Date: 6/28/2009 (During the Seventh Anniversary of Orange Lounge Radio, stories include Classic moments from OLR, and Megaman and Final Fantasy come to PSN) *Episode #330 Date: 7/5/2009 (Stories include Games pulled from XBLA, and Final Fantasy Gaiden) *Episode #331 Date: 7/12/2009 (Stories include fake DQ9 rom bricking NDSes, and WAIT PLEASE ........ for a new Kid Icarus?) *Episode #332 Date: 7/19/2009 (Stories include Hacking the Conduit, and are indie games being shut out of XBL?) *Episode #333 Date: 8/9/2009 (After a brief hiatus due to various reasons, OLR is back with stories such as La-Mulana headed to Wiiware, and download Japanese porn on your PS3??) *Episode #334 Date: 8/16/2009 (Stories include the WiiSac, and Silent Hill: The Haunted House) *Episode #335 Date: 8/23/2009 (Stories include Fable 3 news and controversial stats on XBOX360 failure rates) *Episode #336 Date: 8/30/2009 (Stories include XBOX360 price drop, and DJMAX Technika.... at Wal-Mart?!) *Episode #337 Date: 9/6/2009 (Stories include PAX '09 wrapup) *Episode #338 Date: 9/13/2009 (Stories include Arkham Asylum foils pirates, and FFXIII dated in Japan) *Episode #339 Date: 9/20/2009 (Stories include Wii gets a price cut, and are new features coming to the PS3?) *Episode #340 Date: 10/12/2009 (Stories include DJ Hero in the house, and what is Epic Mickey about?) *Episode #341 Date: 10/19/2009 (Stories include PRESIDENT CAT coming to Wii, and if OLR has anything to say about it, the US!) *Episode #342 Date: 10/25/2009 (Stories include continued PRESIDENT CAT media coverage, and John "Seg" Seggerson calls in to promote UMLOUD, a charity event in San Francisco) *Episode #343 Date: 11/1/2009 (Stories include Netflix on PS3, and is ROCKBAND getting another spinoff?) *Episode #344 Date: 11/15/2009 (Returning after an unexpected break due to H1N1 (really!! :( ) Stories included Gamestop breaking street dates, and Michael Jackson's Moonwalker coming to Wii VC) *Episode #345 Date: 11/22/2009 (Stories include Facebook on your PS3, and Sonic the Hedgehog coming to LBP) *Episode #346 Date: 11/29/2009 (Stories include Datel sues MS over memory unit lockout, and an interview with LBP machinima music video creator Brian Moreno) *Episode #347 Date: 12/6/2009 (Stories include AKIRA YAMAOKA leaves Konami, and Michael Jackson confirmed as working on Sonic 3) *Episode #348 Date: 12/13/2009 (Stories include Megaman 10 announced, and Star Trek Online preorder bonuses revealed) *Episode #349 Date: 12/20/2009 (Stories include PBS to broadcast VG Live and rob rants about a surprising magazine's article) *Episode #350 Date: 12/27/2009 (Stories include Pac-Man Battle Royale (no word on an island setting with collars, though) and Dracula X: The Rondo of Blood coming to VC..... in Australia) *Episode #351 Date: 1/3/2010 (Stories include ARMORED for FREE on PSN, and Listless: Top thing we want to see in gaming in 2010) *Episode #352 Date: 1/10/2010 (Stories include MS announced XBL 'Game Room', and is NBA JAM making a comeback?) *Episode #353 Date: 1/31/2010 (After an unexpected delay, OLR is back! Stories include Classic Game of The Week winner Dracula X coming to US Wii VC, and what does Nintendo head Satoru Iwata think of Apple's iPad?) *Episode #354 Date: 2/7/2010 (Stories include SONIC 4 and Blaster Master Overdrive announced, and MS pulling the plug on HALO 2 and all XBOX1 games on XBOX LIVE) *Episode #355 Date: 2/14/2010 (Stories include MS' X10 event coverage, and sentimental favorite Red Octane closes its doors) *Episode #356 Date: 2/21/2010 (Stories include Ubisoft's controversial new DRM, and a very 'interesting' new erotic game) *Episode #357 Date: 2/28/2010 (Stories include news from Nintendo's World Summit, and Shermie's review of Sony's videogame-related reality show, 'The Tester'. Also, TANGENT TRAIN!) *Episode #358 Date: 3/7/2010 (In their most legendary episode yet, OLR takes a stand against "cuss free week" the only way they possibly could -- with the Fuck Show!! Stories include Portal 2 announced, and the Playstation 2 celebrates its 10th birthday.) *Episode #359 Date: '3/14/2010 (''Stories include Sony PS3 Move announced at GDC, and Lady Gaga coming to ROCKBAND?) *Episode #360 'Date: '''3/21/2010 (''Stories include XBOX 360 news (of course) and Listless: Thing MS most needs to make better on the 360.) *Episode #361 '''Date: 4/4/2010 (After taking a week off for PAX East, OLR returns despite LOKI's absence and the remaining hosts both being sick there was still gaming news as topics include Game theft at PAX East, and Major Nelson's gamercard gets hacked) *Episode #362 Date: '4/11/2010 (''Stories include LOKI's review of KFC's new 'Double Down' sandwich, Rush'N Attack: Ex-Patriot coming to XBLA and new episodic Doctor Who games coming to PC.) *Episode #363 '''Date: 4/18/2010 (Stories include free game OSTs for download (really) and Captivate 2010 (Capcom's big press event) rumors) *Episode #364 Date: 4/25/2010 (Stories include New Capcom titles announced and could Coco have gone to XBL?) *Episode #365 Date: 5/2/2010 (Stories include New 2D Castlevania rumored to be hitting XBLA, and Listless: vs. Capcom game they should do next) *Episode #366 Date: '5/9/2010 (''Stories include Little Big Planet 2 announced and Armin Van Buuren bringing his music to a new Wii game) *Episode #367 '''Date: 5/16/2010 (Stories include EA's 'Sports Pass' (aka their FU to used videogames), and KIDZ BOP DANCE PARTY for the Wii) *Episode #368 Date: 5/26/2010 (The show had to be postponed/taped late due to a flat tire, but there was still gaming news. Stories include Rumors about Project Natal, and ROCKBAND 3 teases Keyboard support?) *Episode #369 Date: 6/6/2010 (NEVAR FORGET about stories like rumors circulating about new music games appearing at E3, and a 007 GoldenEye Wiimake?) *Episode #370 Date: 6/13/2010 (Stories include Pre-E3 coverage of MS' Natal Kinect ''(''and the SPACE PONCHOS everyone had to wear while experiencing it), and Match Game) *Episode #371 Date: 6/20/2010 (The E3 2010 wrap-up show, featuring the hosts, callers, chatters, twiitterers, and e-mailers' thoughts on what everyone had to show at this year's E3!) *Episode #372 Date: '6/27/2010 (''Special guest Drewnami joins the OLR hosts during this 8th anniversary show. Stories include Nintendo's 3DS coming in 2011, and DC Comics coming to PSN) *[[Episode 373|''Episode #373 ]]'Date: '7/11/2010 (''Stories include Blizzard reconsiders RealID, and will NBA JAM come to PS3/360? Also in this ep, a new format for show notes for the podcast listeners looking for a specific story, and OLR declares themselves Official Podcast of the GALAXY!) *Episode #374 '''Date: 7/18/2010 (Stories include 3D Blu-Ray on PS3, and Kid Icarus on 3DS) *Episode #375 Date: '7/25/2010 ''(Stories include Comic-Con gaming news, and Kinect pricing revealed) *Episode #376 'Date: '''8/1/2010 (''Stories include Pengo returns to Japanese arcades, and a Gorrillaz game headed to iPhone/iPad, and LOKI welcomes another gamer into the world!) *Episode #377 '''Date: 8/8/2010 (For the first time since initally listening to the show on episode 91, Misty makes a guest appearance on the show! Stories include Disgaea developers making a girl spanking game(!??!!), and "Big Hands" mode comes to Goldeneye Wiimake) *Episode #378 Date: 8/22/2010 (LOKI returns just after the show takes a week off, luckily there was plenty of gaming news. Stories include Pinball outlawed in one town, and Dance Central songs revealed) *Episode #379 Date: 8/29/2010 (Stories include Kinect beta testing, and a controversial feature revealed for Final Fantasy XIV Online) *Episode #380 Date: 9/5/2010 (This week was a three-day weekend for two-thirds of the staff, so they decided to try to break a personal record for the longest single broadcast in the history of OLR with a 'Marathon Show'!! The main show stories included Duke Nukem Forever FINALLY? No, really?! and a new Limited Edition 360 controller with a new D-pad) *Episode #381 Date: 9/12/2010 (Sadly no ten hour show this week, but Stories included NFS: World goes free-to-play and more PS3 modchip news) *Episode #382 Date: 9/19/2010 (Stories include TGS wrapup, and did Good Old Games *really* shut down, or are they just jerking their users around? Special guests RicePrincess and The Doctor) *Episdoe #383 Date: 9/25/2010 (Featuring the return of RicePrincess and The Doctor, Stories include Atari launches 'GO' a 'Social Gaming' network, and Capcom rumored to be working on Megaman Legends 3?) *Episode #384 Date: '10/3/2010 (''Rob was absent this week, so long-time listener Marron Marvel was able to sit in during this week's episode. Stories include news on Nintendo's press event with lots of new 3DS info, and NBA Elite 11 delayed, and losing the NBA JAM bonus) *Episode #385 '''Date: 10/10/2010 (Stories include is NBA JAM politically biased (and more importantly does anyone give a fuck?) and DC Universe Online delayed) *Episode #386 Date: '10/17/2010 (''This week's episode clocked in at almost four hours! But it was worth it since Jessica 'IguanaGrrl ''Harper (of Under Sedation Live! fame) guest starred on this episode. In addition to reminsicing about the 'good old days' when we talked for hours about Dance Dance Revolution, other stories included Fans Petition for a CS release of IIDX17: SIRIUS, and Listless: Thing we learned most from the DDRFreak forums) *Episode #387 'Date: '''10/24/2010 (''Stories include 'The Seg' stops by to talk this year's UMLOUD charity event, and troubles with the Golden Tee machine in Antarctica?!) *Episode #388 '''Date: 11/7/2010 (Returning after a week off for Halloween, Stories included Don't dance naked on Dance Central, and GT5 delays) *Episode #389 Date:'' ''11/14/2010'' (Stories include music game developers Harmonix up for sale, and Nintendo trademarks 'It's On Like Donkey Kong'') *Episode #390 Date: 11/21/2010 (Stories include are music games on the decline, and a new Yar's Revenge remake) *Episode #391 Date: 11/28/2010 (Featuring special guest Marissa, stories included Kinect's Japanese launch, and AXL ROSE WILL SUE?!) *Episode #392 Date: 12/5/2010 (Stories include an interview with XBL Indie developer of Techno Kitten Adventure, and Black Friday wrapup) *Episode #393 Date: 12/12/2010 (Stories include New game announcements during the Spike Videogame Awards Sham.... er Show, and Nintendo-themed porn?!) *Episode #394 Date: 12/19/2010 (Stories include ROCK BAND gets Pac-Man Fever in 2011, and Kinect getting an X-rated title?!) *Episode #395 Date: 1/2/2011 (After taking the last two weeks of 2010 off for the holidays, OLR returns in 2011! There were still a few stories to cover in the new year, such as PS3's private key unlocked, and Chrono Trigger coming to mobile phones in Japan) *Episode #396 Date: '1/9/2011 (''Stories include First Nintendo 3DS games revealed, and Silent Hill: Downpour revealed', and Listless: Toy that most needs its own licensed videogame) *Episode #397 '''Date: 1/16/2011 (Stories include Capcom's Splosion Man ripoff, and MK getting a web-based miniseries) *Episode #398 Date: 1/23/2011 (Stories include PS3 hacking and Final Fantasy 13-2) *Episode #399 Date: 1/30/2011 (Stories include Sony's NGP revealed, and delays for Nintendo's big 2011 titles) *Episode #400 Date: '2/6/2011 (''In this landmark 400th episode of OLR, stories include HALO 1 remake coming to 360, and Namco classics remade for Nintendo 3DS. Also Match Game) *Episode #401 '''Date: 2/13/2011 (Stories include AI closing for real, and Activision kills off Guitar and DJ Hero) *Episode #402 Date: '2/20/2011 (''Stories include Telltale announces new comic book games (and a new King's Quest!)'' and more on No Doubt vs. Activision'') *Episode #403 'Date: '''2/27/2011 (''Stories include Wii Dare (a risque Wii title coming to Europe), and no Move support for Portal 2) *Episode #404('d) '''Date: 3/6/2011 (Stories include Burgertime HD coming to XBLA/PSN, and MK9 getting a demo on PSN/XBLA) *Episode #405 Date: 3/13/2011 (Stories include Gaming industry feels the effects of the recent Japan earthquake, and more Dance Hero rumblings) *Episode #406 Date: 3/20/2011 (Stories include More news on the after-effects of the recent quake/tsunami in Japan, Is a new multiplayer Silent Hill coming to XBLA from Konami, and River City Ranson gets a sequel) *Episode #407 Date: 3/27/2011 (Stories include 3DS launch impressions, Duke Nukem Forever delayed (yes again), and Listless: Ficitional 3DS launch title that would've made a 3DS a must-buy) *Episode #408 Date: 4/3/2011 (Stories include Plug pulled on Megaman Universe, and a new Mario arcade game?!) *Episode (formula) #409 Date: 4/10/2011 (Stories include NBA JAM: On Fire Edition announced, and SEGA announces a new Sonic game) *Episode #410 Date: 4/24/2011 (Stories include PSN outages, and beatmania IIDX 19:Lincle(?!!?) Location testing in Japan. Also is Nintendo planning a new console? and Ask Orange Lounge returns in lieu of no cagematch) *Episode #411 Date: 5/1/2011 (Stories include Nintendo confirms the Wii's successor, TRON gets a pinball table, also breaking real world news...) *Episode #412 Date: 5/8/2011 (Stories include More stories on the PSN outage and Nintendo's next console, as well as Listless: What Sony needs to do to make us care about PSN again, and a special bonus segment included on the podcast...) *Episode #413 Date: 5/15/2011 (Stories include PSN back up! (or is it), and does Chuck E. Cheese promote illegal gambling?) *Episode #414 Date: '5/22/2011 (''Stories include SONY's welcome back program for PSN users, and an iPad game... for your cat?! and random tangents inspired by Lady Gaga) *Episode #415 '''Date: '''6/5/2011 (''Stories include Konami's pre-E3 preview, DS Lite price cut', and OLR's E3 coverage details!'') *Episode #416 '''Date: 6/19/2011 (After taking a week off to do "research" for the Disneyland Kinect game, OLR is back! Stories include more details on Nintendo's WiiU(wiiuwiiuwiiu), and various game sites get hacked) *Episode #417 Date: 6/26/2011 (In their ninth anniversary episode, the hosts are joined by longtime listener Drewnami, as well as USL co-hostess Jessica Harper!'' Stories include Big Supreme Court ruling coming, and Sony not in any hurry to make Playstation 4'') *Episode #418 Date: 7/3/2011 (Stories include DDRX3 vs. DDR 2nd MIX details, Supreme Court rules in favor of the game industry, and Resident Evil: Mercenaries 3D takes a stand against used games) *Episode #419 Date: 7/10/2011 (Stories include Why the WiiU was announced early, and Castlevania HD comes to PS3) *Episode #420 Date: 7/17/2011 (Stories include New BEMANI arcade title Sound Voltex Booth testing in Japan, Ubisoft reveals Online Pass plans, and Konami hosts an obesity summit and DDR tournament) *Episode #421 Date: 7/24/2011 (Stories include news out of San Diego Comic-Con like Ultimate Marvel Vs. Capcom 3 announced, Megaman Legends 3 cancelled,'' and Listless: DLC character that we want to see next in the new Mortal Kombat game.) *Episode #422 '''Date:' 7/31/2011 (Stories include 3DS gets a price cut, and Pac-Man and Galaga 3DS feature one save file) *Episode #423 Date: 8/7/2011 (Stories include Twinbee coming to NES 3DS Classics, and Namco-Bandai redeems Pac-Man and Galaga 3DS by revealing a 'erase save data' secret code) *Episode #424 Date: 8/15/2011 (Stories include Battlefield 3 requires Origin on PC, and Xenoblade Chronicles in Europe (which lead us to brainstorming our own campaigns for a US release... like sending bees to nintendo?)) *Episode #425 Date: 8/22/2011 (Stories include PS3 gets a price drop, and a new Wii is released in Europe, sans Gamecube support) *Episode #426 Date: 9/4/2011 (Stories include Nintendo's Pre-TGS event and Dragonquest X reveal?) *Episode #427 Date: 9/11/2011 (Stories include Dragon Quest X revealed for Wii and WiiU, and DJ MAX TECHNIKA coming to the PS Vita) *Episode #428 Date: 9/18/2011 (Stories include News from TGS 2011 (and Nintendo's 3DS press event), and Sony's new TOS) *Episode #429 Date: 9/25/2011 (Rob was out 'sick' this week (Ladytron fever) so LOKI and DarkSakura had to do the show by themselves. Stories include Dance Evolution (aka Dance Masters over here) location testing an arcade version, and SDATCHER (the radio drama for Konami's SNATCHER) gets a fan translation.) *Episode #430 Date: 10/2/2011 (Rob was MIA again so DarkSakura's significant other the Notorious D.A.N. sat in to guest-host in his abscence. Many luls were had in addition to several news stories, including new tracks revealed for DDR II (a new Wii-exclusive DDR featuring many songs from the latest arcade release DDR X2), and ReRave gets an arcade version) *Episode #431 Date: 10/9/2011 (Stories include PS2 games go digital, Online pass coming to PS3 games, and is one of our listeners REALLY bringing one of the OLR Dream Games to XBL Indie Games?!) *Episode #432 Date: 10/16/2011 (Stories include XBOX dashboard update, and a new Wii bundle without GameCube support) *Episode #433 Date: 10/23/2011 (Stories include NFL BLITZ returns, and another PS3 jailbreak out on the internets?) *Episode #434 Date: 11/6/2011 (Stories include GTA 5 teaser trailer, and DDR 2nd MIX OST re-release getting some exclusive remixes) *Episode #435 Date: '11/13/2011 (''Stories include Simpsons Arcade game getting a re-release, and more hacks, and Rob rants about MS' handling of their situation) *Episode #436 '''Date: 11/27/2011 (After forced off a week due to internet issues, OLR is back! Stories include could SOPA ruin the internet, and is Sony working on an answer to Nintendo's Smash Bros. games?) *Episode #437 Date: 12/4/2011 (Stories include Xenoblade Chronicles confirmed coming to the US (but is it 'set up to fail' with a limited release?) and GamePro magazine comes to an end.) Special Shows Occasionally for whatever reason (L365 technical issues, real life things) sometimes the hosts will be unable to do a show, so the likes of DMN and Travis Donovan will team up to take over the stream on Sunday, and improvise something for the faithful listeners that happened to tune in on Sunday. *Episode #666 Date: 1/14/2007 Other special episodes that occurred before Travis and DMN had broadcasting access on OLR: *The Unshow Date: 9/4/2005 Other post-Allgames era special episodes: *Episode #### Date: 10/04/2009 (This week's episode was pre-taped and not a standard podcast episode, alittle bit different from the norm. skie took questions in chat and off of twitter along with a few of the week's top stories, like Super Street Fighter IV's announcement.) *Rob & Pals at E3 2010: Day 1 Date: '6/15/2010 - (''skie and Miklotov discuss what went down at E3 2010, where MS revealed the final name for Project Natal, 'Kinect', as well as Nintendo and Sony's offerings) *Rob & Pals at E3 2010: Day 2 'Date: '''6/16/2010 - (''skie and Miklotov are joined by fellow Allgames host Bobby Blackwolf to discuss some of the games they've played at E3, like Konami's new Kinect title, Dance Masters) *Rob & Pals at E3 2010: Day 3 '''Date: 6/17/2010 - (skie and Bobby Blackwolf stopped at an In-N-Out Burger to tape the final day's wrap-up show for OLR's E3 coverage. Games discussed include ROCKBAND 3 and Portal 2)''' *Episode #380: Part 2 Date: '9/5/2010 (''The 2nd part of the EPIC marathon episode, the hosts venture into DarkSakura's 'vault' (which in itself is epic in the amount of classic games housed within) and pull out a few and talk about their favorite games and gaming memories) *Episode #380: Part 3 Date:' 9/5/2010 (''Part 3 of the EPIC MARATHON episode, we wrap up the night with not one, but TWO games, Listless: Thing we'd most like to see in next year's marathon episode, and Match Game!) *OLR E3 2011 LIVE: Tuesday edition Date: '''6/7/2011 (''A special live edition of OLR recorded after the first official day of E3 2011, we discussed the big 3's press conferences featuring topics such as Sony's new Vita portable, and Nintendo's next console, the Wii U. (wiiuuuuwiiiuuuu)' Also our pals Bobby Blackwolf and Miklotov phoned in to give their live from E3 impressions being at the show in LA, as well as other callers' impressions of what was shown.)'' *OLR E3 2011 LIVE: Wednesday edition '''Date: 6/8/2011 (The last of the two special E3 wrap-up episodes, LOKI was absent this time but we still get more E3 impressions from skie and DarkSakura as well as both Bobby Blackwolf and Miklotov who make their return for this episode. Games discussed include EVE Online and its cross-game play with FPS Dust 514, the tech demos for Nintendo's next system, and the spiritual successor to Rez, Child of Eden.) Unboxing Specials Orange Lounge Radio has held many "Live unboxing Specials" for new games as they were released. Previous titles covered in these "Unboxing" specials included: * ROCK BAND * Super Mario Galaxy (Wii) * Link's Crossbow Training (Wii) * Guitar Hero III demo (360) * Dragon Quest Swords (Wii) * REZ HD (XBLA) (Though it didn't exactly come in a box...) * Deca Sports (Wii)